


The Silence....The Loneliness.....It Kills

by gmcraealva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmcraealva/pseuds/gmcraealva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a daughter....but no one knows it. That is because 16 years ago. A SHIELD couple took her away, keeping her safe from the terrorist group whose leader Tony had taken out only a few months beforehand. Tony reluctantly told the world his daughter had died but she lived, 1500 miles away, living normally. But when the terrorist group finds her, Tony has to do the only thing he can...the only thing he hasn't done yet.....Protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence....The Loneliness.....It Kills

Elizabeth's P.O.V.  
The bus was quiet. The rain had turned the cracked Texas concrete a dark gray. The bus seemed even drearier with its cracked gray plastic seats and black floor and ceiling. My hair, a bright red, stood out even more than school bus yellow. My brown eyes were closed behind my purple glasses. My headphones were plugged into my phone and Three Days Grace blared out. Chris plopped down next to me, shaking and flipping his hair back into position and spraying me.  
"Chris!" He just looks at me and smiles.  
"Well, what do you expect, Elizabeth? Adam Gontier is singing so loud, I think the bus driver can hear it." I just sigh and turn down my song as it switches to Linkin Park and I turn it all the way back up. Chris just pulls my headphones out. "Liz, please pay attention to me. I know it is your birthday." He pulls a slightly wet package from his backpack and hands it to me. "It is the last day of school, Chris. You could have brought it over tomorrow." I pull the paper of the object. Ina small box lay a necklace with an interface charm. "It is awesome, Chris." I put it on, pushing my wild red curls behind my ears. Chris smiles even more. And although no one saw it, a floating orb watched her carefully from the trees.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I make my way to the kitchen. Pepper already knew that I wouldn't come to bed. Today was a heartbreaking reminder of what a failure I am. JARVIS was speaking and after a moment I realized that he was comforting her. "Master Tony is just sad. He pictures himself as a worse father than his own. After today it will pass, it always does." Pepper must have felt better because a moment later, the coffee pot started up. I walk in and give Pepper a kiss. "I have to go see Fury today. A-a-about her. I will be back before lunch." Pepper just kinda nods sadly. "And then..." I lean forward and whisper something in her ear that makes her blush. "OK then. Well, I should be back by lunch. I left my phone charger at the office along with some papers. I am just going to go get them." I looked at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Be careful. Get Happy to drive you. Please be careful. I smile at her and grab a muffin, walking out the door and to the new SHIELD HQ. It is only a 15 walk but I resented how sunny and happy today appeared. Today was always a sad day for Pepper and I. 16 years ago, Pepper gave birth to a baby girl. She was beautiful, but I had to protect her. I eliminated the threat but his followers wanted her blood. I couldn’t ever let that happen. I failed to protect her, and so now she lived with a former SHIELD couple in Texas, safe. I was at the HQ before I realized it. I pushed the door opened and took the stairs up 3 floors before getting clearance and taking the elevator up to floor 20. An agent waved me in when the elevator door opened up. With a sigh, I walked into Fury's office and closed the door. Fury hadn't changed much in the last 16 years. "Just tell me how she is so I can go home, Fury." The room got quiet and my voice seemed to do the same. "I don't think I can take it today."  
Fury's P.O.V.  
This was the only time Tony would ever be this quiet, when his mind was on her. It was rather sad actually. This man has lost just about everything and everyone he cares about. And he was powerless to protect it. "She is good. Healthy. She had the flu for a week about 3 weeks ago. But she is good." I hand him a tablet. Photos, documents, the only way he can even see the last year of his daughter's life is a thin piece of metal in his hands. He looks and her report card and the pictures. Tony ran a hand over his face, fighting tears. "Are we done here?" He gave Tony a look. I only saw him this broken once, and that was the night he put his child in the arms of 2 people he didn’t know so she would be safe. "Yeah, Stark. Get home to Pepper. You two need a day to yourselves." He set down the tablet with shaking hands and left.  
Tony's P.O.V.  
I start walking back to the tower. My phone buzzed and I see it is Steve. This is odd. Steve never calls me. I decide to answer it. "Hello?" There was screaming and yelling in the background. I freeze. "Tony you need to get here!" I was really confused. "Where are you?" There was a pause. “Texas. Fury didn't want you to know but... They found her. Thor, watch the kids!" The phone went dead in my hands. I took off towards the tower. They won't get her again.


End file.
